Big Time Exposure
by SpadePariah
Summary: Out in Public? When Carlos need's help in the dressing room James is welcomed in to give his helping hand. Which quickly involves more than just his hands. The day of retail becomes an arousing expedition when Kendall finds himself with his pants down with Logan in the middle of the Men's Department. Carlos/James - Kendall/Logan Rated M
1. Jarlos Chapter One

**What's up Rusher's and Fan Fic enthusiasts, this one was one that I wanted to make a little more adventurous. Another Jarlos fic **shocker** but it's set in a mall and out in public a Carlos / James first time so enjoy and please comment in the Reviews below.**

**Big Time Exposure**

Carlos stepped into the closet like room and shut the wooden door behind him. He pilled the tons of clothes that he was bombarded with on to the bench beside the full-length mirror inside. As he looked at the mountain of fabric that flooded the room he let out a deep sigh and processed to pull his fitted tee over his head. The AC rose chills up the slope of Carlos' exposed caramel chest.

The brisk coolness erected his dark auburn nipples. The slightly pronounced muscles quivered along his chest as the newfound cold breeze enclosed around his shirtless form. The Latino ran his palm up and down attempting to calm the chills that over took his body.

Carlos was just about to drop his pants and try on the clothes that Logan had buried him in when he struggled to get his belt off. The leather bound jeans were locked around his hips and the bronze tone boy couldn't get his capture to loosen its grip.

He pulled for a while and attempted to shrug the denim off but failed. Carlos looked upward to the celling trying to think of a way to escape out of his low riding jeans. When there came a knock from the door the short Latino was relieved. "Carlos?" the questioning voice drew the boy's attention.

It was James, "Hey buddy you alright in there?" he asked. Carlos opened the door so he could respond to the pretty boy outside. "James? Can you help me out?" he asked.

"Sure what's wrong?" the taller boy asked, looking at the shirtless form that stood in the doorway of the dressing room. Carlos opened the door and invited the shaggy headed boy inside, then easily shut it when he was fully in.

"So what's up bud?" he asked curiously looking at his shorter band mate. "I can't get my belt off." Carlos said giving James his innocent puppy face. James looked down the surface of his toned Carmel exposed form. "Oh? . . ." James asked now in confusion "Do you want me to help you with that?"

Still holding his puppy like composure the shorter boy nodded his head. "Please?" James looked at the Latino for a second and then took action.

As James knelt before the shorter boy and worked his toned slender fingers around the stubborn leather strip. The pretty boy had just as much difficulty with the as the shorter teen did. "Wow bud where'd you lose the key to this thing?" James asked playfully.

The taller boy craned his neck down so he could lock his teeth on the leather strip that was securely tucked into the metal clasp. He gripped the Latino's hips as he used his teeth to pull the thick black piece out; Carlos laid his palms flat on the wall of the dressing room to keep his balance. While James freed him from the leather trap his nose grazed the short hairline that plunged into the low riding jeans. The warmth of James' hot breath comforted Carlos' cooled skin.

Carlos was lost in the pleasant warmth that emulated from his band mate that he forgot the reason the belt was tied so tight. "Alright buddy lets get you out of these." James said calmly as he pulled the belt apart. The Latino thought the words he wanted to say but he couldn't get them out. James had already finished unbuckling the unyielding belt and was now popping the button on Carlos' fly. What Carlos wanted to say was 'James I can take it from here.' But, the message couldn't break the silence of the suddenly heated changing room.

James had the button open and his pale slender fingers were pulling the steel tab on the zipper. The shorter teen's heart was thundering his chest rapidly picking up momentum as the pretty boy mindlessly tore the interlocking teeth of the Latinos zipper down. In one swift tug Carlos was released from the tight fitting denim.

"Whoops! Uh sorry man . . . I". The pretty boy held the parted denim at the base of the Latino's toasted brown hips let his eyes rest on the massively thick auburn member that hung between the shorter teens thighs. "Shit. Carlos I'm . . . I didn't know you were going commando today." The pretty boy apologized yet nonchalantly let his dark green eyes rise from the length and up the slope of Carlos' pelvis examining the lush of short curls on the way up.

Carlos looked to the door and flushed red as the accident transpired. "Sorry, I forgot that's why I made the belt so tight." He said as he blushed while his entire body was open for James to see. "Don't worry man, it's not a problem . . ." the pretty boy calmed "It's not that different from when we showered back in middle school hockey." He smiled as he caught the Latino's attention.

"Of course, you've gotten a lot bigger since then, woo." After making the comment the shaggy haired boy turned redder than Carlos had. "Oh yeah?" the Latino mused the thought of James thinking about his size. "Yeah *Cough* you were uh . . . always . . . pretty thick." James averted his eyes as he finished. "Looks like you gained a couple inches bud."

James was shyer than he had ever been in his life as he made his next confession to his raven-haired friend. "Gotta say man, bet it's bigger than mine . . ." his voice quivered on the conclusion. "Especially when you get it hard."

Carlos' exposed shaft started swelling as he watched James imagine the size of his fully erect dick. Carlos gnawed at his bottom lip and released a hefty sigh as he felt his member stiffen. "Dude, I think you're about to find out." The Latino let out a quite chuckle breaking the tension that filled the close quarters of dressing room.

"Whoa, shit dude." James let a small smile part his lips as his bronzed toned friend tilted his head up to look on the thickening erection. "Awe man that's nice Carlitos." The Latino pushed himself into a standing form off the wall and licked his palm with a few wet strides. After the teen slicked his hand he took a firm grasp on his honey-tinted length. "I'm still packing a few more inches, just give me a minute here."

As the shorter teen pumped his thickness expertly in front of the shaggy haired boy kneeling at the base of the solidness of the shorter teen. Carlos let go quickly to re-slick his palm. "Sorry man, I'm kind of nervous." The Latino confessed. "Would it be okay if I helped." James asked nervously in a whisper. Carlos looked around the enclose room then replied with a sly nod.

The pretty boy reached for the deep brown erection nervously looking up his with dark green eyes searching for approval. "It's okay Jamie, I want you too." He approved in a low whisper. James' heart was pounding and his breath quivering as he stroked the thickness in his grip.

James increased his grip around the arousal and took on a harsher pressure. The pretty boy twirled his tongue around the underside of the Latino's shaft. Carlos erected his chest letting out harsh breaths while he cooed his lips. James took the length to the base firmly around the end. The pretty boy's nose nestled in the short black curls taking in the scent of the sex inspired sweat that fell from Carlos' excited body.

Carlos leaned back palming the walls for support while his body was set in an arch. As the pretty boy pleasured his aroused band mate his own denim-covered cock was wetting at the tip as he listened to Carlos make sweet noises of encouragement and enjoyment.

James' button down shirt hung open exposing his taut six-pack and stony carved pecs. Carlos wrapped his fist into the silky mess of James' hair and lustfully tugged as he deep throated his erection. In the process of drinking back Carlos' pre-cum sucking out the sweet awes form his mouth there came a knock at the door that made James almost leap.

Carlos was frozen against the wall still leaning and lustfully gnawing his bottom lip. James held his composure lips locked around the Latino's stiff sword. "Don't stop, I'll take care of it Jamie just keep going." The shorter boy whispered as he creaked the door.

The Latino let himself be seen only from the head down to his bare caramel chest. His fist still wound around in James' shaggy hair. "Hey man, you need any help in there." Kendall asked as Carlos greeted him. "Uh I . . ." the bronzed boy let out an unexpected sexually pleased grunt, as James tenderly sucked at the head of the honey colored rod and withdrew sharply collecting the sweet clearness in his mouth.

"Uh sorry I just hit my knee." Carlos covered as he gripped the tall boys hair teasingly. "But naw I'm all good." He showed his Carlos like grin. "Okay you seen Logan?" the tall blonde asked looking James increased his pressure and slowly pulled off the thick auburn shaft. Carlos looked down at the pretty boy and closed his eyes tightly and let his jaw hang wide as he fought the need to express the excitement of the moment. The Latino regained his composure just in time to meet Kendall's naïve eyes.

"Nope, not for a while." He responded. Kendall looked away again "What about James?" he asked looking in the opposite hallway this time. Carlos bit his bottom lip and thrusted his achingly aroused shaft into James' teasing mouth. He whimpered softly as the pretty boy rocked deeply into the eagerly adventurous teen's length. In between breathes he responded to the blonde "Nope . . . not for a while dude." He got out as Kendall made his departure.

"Alright I'll be back later." He said without even looking back.

The Latino looked down at the pretty that worked his stiff arousal in his mouth and smirked. "Close one." He stated breathlessly. James just gave a smile as he continued to go down on the darker teen.

"You like sucking me off Jamie?" Carlos said dirtily teasing as he tilted his head back and ran his masculine fingers through the kneeling boys hair. "I love it Carlitos." He took a long stride up the underside of the honey tinted arousal, "I never thought I'd ever get this far. . ." Carlos felt his hard on twitch at the thought that James wanted him.

"Here let me give it a try." The raven haired teen said gentility tugged at his sandy brown hair. As James pulled himself away from the arching erection he was pushed up against the opposite side of the wall. His shirt hung open and his jeans being undone as the eager to please shorter teen dove into the denim to reach his prize.

Carlos pulled the metal tab down and dropped the pretty boy's jeans to let them pool around his ankles as he teased at the solid boxer covered bulge. The bronze boy pulled the thin fabric out with his teeth teasing the taller boy. Letting his arousal stain the tight fitted boxers with his sweet clearness.

James trembled under the intensified building pressure. He palmed desperately at the back of the Latino's head admitting small sounds of excitement and anticipation. Carlos had the pretty boy by the balls –in both senses of the meaning- "You want me to take that long piece Jamie?" he muttered into the covered erection.

"You like teasing me don't you babe?" the taller boy asked as his hand took more force begging for it. The raven headed teen slid the thin armor that was the brunette's underwear down the length of his slender thighs and let them hang there while he went for the real prize.

He wrapped his lips around the pale stiff shaft and took in the much-desired wholeness of the begging arousal. James tossed his shaggy head against the wall of the dressing room and spread his legs farther to hold his stance. His jeans loosely lay lifeless around his sneakers, his boxers upheld by the gap of his out stretched thighs, and his shirt fluttering around the slope of his exposed frosty chest.

Carlos became more lustfully aggressive with the arching length noting that every time he'd increase the pressure in just the right way it would send the pretty boy into a series of arousing sounds and motions. The shorter teen wanted to bring his band mate full circle the way he had just done for him moments ago.

The bronze teen griped the base of the slender shaft firmly and sucked fiercely at the sensitive head. Causing the pretty boy to let out hushed gasps that were well received. "You like that Jamie?" the golden teen asked, "You want me to stop?" he teased already knowing the answer. "I don't know Carlitos? You keep that up and I might lose it right now."

"So should I stop and leave you hanging." The shorter teen mused with out intention. James chuckled softly "Naw, I know I don't want that" he replied. Carlos worked his fingers around James' tight pucker as he deep throated the length another move that brought out the pretty boy's begging nature.

"Don't start something you can't finish." The statement was a cross between teasing and needing as James rocked himself back into the intrusion. The dark haired teen pulled off the pale length and looked up at his band-mate. "Have I let you down yet Jamie boy?" he asked in almost the same reflection.

James let himself be taken over completely by the shorter teen knowing fully well that he wanted just as much as he did himself, maybe even more. "So you wanna?" Carlos asked hopeful for James' acceptance. The pretty boy gnawed at his bottom lip, "Dude do you really have to ask?"

The Latino and the lanky boy switched up positions and Carlos lustfully bent the taller boy over the bench on the opposite side of the small room. He stroked his fullness and smeared the accumulated clearness that wetted the thick auburn head. Carlos lubed up his length with his pre-cum James' heart roared in his chest desperately awaiting the last stroke before the smaller teen filled him.

"You ready Jamie?" He asked in excitement and lustfully need. James smirked and nodded "More than ever babe, I want you so bad right now." The Latino boy aligned himself up to the slender hips and gentility applied pressure as he slid into the tight heat. James cringed and let the boy fill him. "Tight enough for you baby boy?" He asked as he watched the expression of anticipation in the boy's eyes melt away into a powerful erotic enjoyment.

Carlos erected his chest and buckled his hips his jaw hung open in an expression of over whelming surprise and pleasure at the newly arousing enclosure. The Latino boy outstretched his thighs and took hold of James' loosely open shirt clad shoulders. The jeans around his ankles only allowing him to spread his buckling legs to go so far as he thrusted his hips into the pretty boy's warmth.

He whimpered soft pleasant awes as he slid his swelling shaft up into the heat. "That's it Take me baby boy, take me." The low sexy murmurs only encouraged Carlos of increase the strides. "Awe, shit James, I love it." Carlos crouched over the shirt covered back of the pretty boy as he worked his arousal deeper. "Fuck your tight." He cooed. "It's yours Carlitos, take it baby boy." An excited smile broke across the shorter teens face as he embraced the taller boy and rode him doggy style. . .

To Be Continued . . .

**Yep! Its another one of those, sorry guys but I'm making this one another three part fic. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise that it will be surprising to say the least. Thanks for reading and as always**  
*****Leave your comments, IN THE REVIEWS BELOW*****  
**Late. . .**

**-Pariah**


	2. Kogan Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 of Big Time Exposure, This is where I'm entering unexplored territory. I've never really wrote any Kogan fic's before so we'll see how it goes. Please leave all criticism in the reviews below . . . **

**Kogan Exposure**

As Kendall walked away from the changing room hallway he walked in to the men's department still in search of Logan. When he reached the back row of shelves at the end of the store he found the spiky haired boy tossing through ties and suites franticly. "Hey Logan? . . ." The tall blonde asked as he watched the nerdy boy toss through the clothes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just looking for the right accessories to go with Carlos' Suit." The shorter boy responded. "You know I don't think Kelly was really that serous when she said to take care of everything here." Kendall said attempting to relive the boy from a panic attack.

"It's not that I'm taking this serous it's just that I'm trying to prove to myself that I can put together somewhat of a decent outfit." The words seemed to roll off the burnets' tongue as if he were only trying to impress himself not anyone else in particular. The nerdy guy looked up at the taller blonde and then decided to give up on the search. "Do you want to help me with the dress pants now?" Kendall asked in a wanting tone.

"Y-yeah." Nervously the brunette replied. He's going to let me fit him? The thought crossed the boys mind just as he spat the nervous response. Logan led Kendall back to the back of the tailor area that was in the corner of the pillar that stood in front of the opening.

Kendall stood by the wall and reached for his belt buckle. The shorter boy pretended to advert his eyes as he snuck as many glances as he could. The blondes pale slender fingers tucked themselves under the metal clasp and jumbled the steel between his palms as he used his thumb to pop the button and began to pull the fly apart. Logan blushed as he watched out of the corner of his eye, whilst acting like he was reading a text.

The taller boy dropped the confining denim to be rendered useless around his ankles in the process of the releasing himself the blondes boxers were pulled partially along with them. The hem of the elastic waistband hung off the slender frosty pale hips of the tall boy, exposing his the rim of the blonde field of neatly trimmed curls. Logan swallowed harshly and reddened even more than he was before.

Kendall didn't bother to pull up his revealing boxers as he removed himself from the denim shackles that held his ankles together. The Blonde simply kicked off his shoes and craned his legs upward to pull the pants off. In doing so let his boxers slip even more freeing the base of his length. When Kendall was finally done undressing he walked over to where Logan was sitting and asked for direction of where to start.

"Uh-ummm. . ." the now incredibly horny teen was dumbfounded and was unsure of what to say to the intensely sex appealing boy that stood in front of him playing with the hem of his loosely fitting plaid boxers. In an attempt to regain his composure the nerdy teen reached for the unfitted pants quickly and handed them to the taller boy that towered over him.

"Alright, should I take my shirt off. I don't think you want to keep pulling it up every ten minutes right man?" Kendall asked looking the brunette dead in the eyes. "Y-yeah, go-good idea . . ." Kendall let go of the waist band of the plaid shorts and crossed his lean arms under the hem of his t-shirt and in one slow maneuver pulled the tight tee up the slope of his slightly toned chest giving the shorter boy a tantalizingly arousing show. Kendall was mire inches away from Logan's face as he stripped himself of his clothes in the most erotic fashion possible with out being deliberate or transparent.

The slight six pack that indented in his abs clenched as he worked the thin fabric up to reveal the dark line of chest hair that ran up the crease between his pecs. His pallid toned pecs tightened as well, while his biceps clung to the parting shirt. Logan's eyes were then permanently fixed on the two erect cameo stubs that rode proudly on the frosty pink pecs.

The nerdy boy stiffened in his own confines as he watched his blonde friend undress in the most arousing manner possible. When the dirty blonde finally exposed himself from what was left of his clothing his reached for the dressy trousers with a smile and watched as Logan scrambled to pull himself back together. "You okay dude? You look kind of flushed?" he asked in a tone that admitted he wasn't just teasing the boy on purpose. "Yep never better, happy as a clam. . ." Logan cut himself off then as to not make any more attention to the fact that he was stuttering out of control.

Kendall stood on the island in the middle of the room that allowed the already tall boy to stand three feet above his petite friend. Logan took the measuring tape and ran the edge up the up the length of Kendall's inner thigh then repeated the action to the other side. When he got to the back of the standing blonde he run the tape measure around the base of the boy's crotch then let his nibble fingertips briskly stroked the surface of the blondes outlined manhood.

Upon making contact with Kendall's shaft Logan froze momentary as he retracted from the base of slender outline. In doing so caused Kendall, to palm at the arch catching Logan's hand before he could remove it. "You're not going to wimp out on me now are you Logie?" The taller teen asked this time the question laced with lustful intent.

The blonde's slender fingers closed firmly around his now thickening shaft trapping the nerdy boy's palm around it too. Logan trembled under the firm enclosed grasp that the now aroused teen had on his palm. "I-I-I Uh-ummmm?" at a loss for words the nerdy boy looked up into the dark green eyes that looked around from the arch of his bare shoulder with only an answering look that said 'go ahead'.

As Logan felt Kendall's hand massage around his fingers he was much more at ease to take over on his own and start to feed into the stiffening rod on his own. "You can do better than that Logie-Bear." The encouragement that came from above him was almost teasing in the way it was delivered. The Dirty blonde removed his hold over the shorter boy's hand to let him work him on his own. Then he took the opportunity to release himself from the newly acquired enclosure that the smaller brunette had coaxed him into.

Kendall once again pop the button that held his creamy pale thighs captured and slowly pulled the tap to the zipper down. He slowly tore the metal apart not letting Logan know what he was doing. Logan was still behind the tall blonde as he groped the rock solid erection taking on a reach around composure. Kendall prided his long cool arousal out of the button locked hole in the front of his shorts and pulled his erection to be fully revealed.

When Kendall let go of the free fitting material he let Logan unknowingly grab ahold of the slender length. Once the nerdy boy finally made contact he felt the wetness of the blonde's pre-clearness pool in his hand. His heart was pounding rapidly as he took a hold of the swift sword. Immediately after he took the opportunity to stroke the solid piece pressing himself close up to the base of Kendall's hip while he increased on the decent.

"Givin' me the old reach around?" the dirty blonde joked as he backed up so Logan was practically wrapped around his form. "I never thought I would ever get this far Ken." The smart boy mused as he cocked his head to see the stately length as it melted in his fist. "I'm pretty content . . ." he concluded looked up into the raw emerald gaze that bore down on his spiky head. "How bout' you come around here . . . and take get a better taste? Huh Logie?" Kendall was almost begging that he young genius get his stick wet.

The brunette craned himself around the taller boy's legs and unwrapped his arm from beneath the lower arch. He sat in front of the freely hanging solidness and looked up the boxer-clad surface that still enclosed around the teen's hips. Logan let his lips meet the head of the pale pink shaft. The smaller boy took a long stride up the slit that leaked the blonde's warm clearness and drink in the pleasured coos that fell from the tall boy's mouth in the process.

Wrapping his lips around the sensitive head of the cocky blonde Logan drew in a tight suction milking the pale arousal seductively. Kendall buckled under the increasing pressure and chucked on a moan as the young genius worked his talented mouth around the slender arousal of the lead singer. "awe shit Logie, suckin' me like a rock star." Kendall mused as Logan teased the erect shaft that willing melted under the smaller boy's command. Another chuckle ripped past the dirty blonde's lips while he begged for more from the smaller boy.

"L-log-Logie can y-you. . . awe shit!" he stuttered and grunted as the young genius continued to drink back on the throbbing member . He reached up and tugged on the confining shorts that hid the view that Logan desperately longed for he pulled the thin guard of fabric down the slope of the slender pale hip and let it hit the arch of the solid arousal that jutted outward.

Logan released the round head to remove the aggravating garment from it's base. When the shorter boy let go of the tight hot grip of the taller boy's arousal he let out a relaxing groan. Breathlessly he playfully scolded the brunette "Damn Logan you trying to make me blow before we get started . . . cause I was pretty damn close." He smirked down the innocent face that looked back teasingly. " I'll say this you can suck a mean dick Logie." Logan smiled and blushed at the remark and proceeded to the arching shaft. He bobbed his head inward and let his tongue reach out under the underside of the frosty pale sword, as the boy swallowed the length he continued to drive forward until he was finally able to wrap his lips around the beginning of the base. The young genius drew in deep breaths as he sucked at the large cock that was nearly filling his throat.

"Fuck!" grunts and low grumbles emerged from the captured blondes mouth as he quivered under Logan's wickedly talented mouth. "Dude, don't swallow me whole." The sexually aroused boy teased as Logan bit down and grazed his teeth softly along the throbbing member as he withdrew from it.

The small genius pulled his shirt open popping each button gracefully while he swallowed the rugged dirty blonde teen methodically. When his shirt was a finally open Kendall reached down and took hold of his exposed aroused nubs. He thumbed the nipple pleasantly as he pinched and tugged at it. Logan began to hum involutedly as Kendall sent heart pounding shivers down the slope of his chest.

The smaller boy let the blonde tweak at his sensitive nubs and when his hand began to itch to continue south he pulled himself off the rod to stand before his erotically charged band mate. Kendall reached for the smaller boy's waistband and popped the teasing button that held the denim closed, Logan kissed and nipped at the blonde's helpless neck as he heard the arousing tear of metal teeth. The ripping that sounded his release from the confiding jeans.

When Kendall finally released him he was able to take control over the young genius' arousal much in the same fashion that he had just done to him moments before. "Now you get to be teased Logie." He smiled deviously as he spoke with promises of a filthy proposal. "Yeah, you've been teasing me for years big guy, show me what you've got." The brunette said in a lustful challenge.

Hearing the challenge Kendall lowered himself down the exposed pale chest and stood on his knees and fondled the proud erection that hung thick and stiff for him and him alone. Kendall licked the underside from the base up. Then kept going as he tipped the head pushing up and smearing the young genius' pre-clearness around the wanting head.

Logan threw his head back in an exasperated sign of relief and approval, "That all you got for me Kenny? You call that teasing?" He mused. Kendall wasn't trying to tease the smaller boy anymore he was past that he just wanted his Logie, wanted to feel as close to him as he could at that moment.

Kendall plunged on the thick rod and enclosed his lips tightly around the throbbing aching arousal. While Logan gripped the back of the blonde disheveled head and worked it inward on his own needing erection Kendall gladly obliged and let Logan take control. When the nerdy boy tugged lustfully at his head he would let out a low grumble that made Logan quiver in the shocks that flooded his balls and traveled feverishly up his shaft.

"You like that Logie." Kendall mumbled as he had his mouth full of Logan, wanting to increase the vibrations that were sent up the boy's arousal. He could feel Logan shutter and shake under the surprising response that led from the dirty blonde.

Out of the heat and the contentment of the moment Kendall popped off of the boy's thickness and stroked the hard-on instinctively. "You want to get take this up a notch?" the blonde's green eyes read a message that was somewhat darkened with lust and impure intent. Logan willingly nodded wanted anything that the blonde was willing to give him.

"You want to go somewhere more private big guy?" he asked looking down in disbelief at what Kendall was getting at. The boys immediately dressed themselves as best they could before making their way out of the tailor room. As they left the men's department they walked into the bathroom that was just off the entrance to the store.

When the boys found an empty stall they both crawled inside and briskly locked the door. Kendall once again dropped his pants and let his boxers' pool around his ankles. Logan unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his pants immediately wanting to waste no time in moving forward. Kendall lazily pulled his t-shirt over his neck and let the fabric cling there exposing his toned pale chest. Crashing their lips together the boys' feverishly worked along their opposing sides lapping their tongues together.

Logan let Kendall arch his leg up around his hip, while the tall blonde crouched under his smaller form adjusting his length to gain access. Still locked in the heat and intensity of the moment Kendall looked up at Logan and asked breathlessly "You sure?" sweat beginning to pour off both of the boys from the tight enclosure of the stall Logan whipped the sweat from his brow and nodded in agreement.

Kendall let himself go into auto pilot and filled the young genius' pucker, slowly letting the boy become accustom to the intrusion as the blonde's head swelled under the intense pressure that built from the hugging space he slowly arched up and let his shaft swell farther in Logan's willing tightness.

The smaller boy cooed and groaned against the new sensation when the dirty blonde finally sheaved his sword entirely Logan found himself eagerly rocking into the arching erection. "That feel good little buddy?" Kendall asked in a lustful groan as he supported the smaller form in his slanted lap.

The young genius could feel the shaft as it swelled and curved in his tight pucker, he loved the way Kendall became more and more aroused as he entered him. "I love it K-ken, does it feel good being in me?" he asked in a whimper. "I could ride you all day dude." Kendall teased in a deep seated gasp. As he slid up farther Logan rocked back begging the taller boy for more.

"Ken, fuck me. . . I can't wait anymore," Logan begged in a heated whisper "I'm ready." The blonde nodded. "Yeah?" the smaller boy nodded back "Yeah."

"Okay Hold on tight Logie. . . ."

to be continued . . .

**Well that's it . . . keep your eye open for the thrilling conclusion of the BTR boy's mall trip.. . thanks for reading Please Review No one is really leaving any that's why I haven't been updating as frequently anymore so please leave me something to go off of in the Review's Box please.**

**-Pariah**


End file.
